


What Kind of Tomorrow am I Supposed to Look For

by Oberon_Weiss



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Asuka has some issues, Byakuran is very chaotic and surprisingly not much a dick in this, Gen, M/M, Trans Male Character, asuka is just here to vibe and kinda make sure byakuran doesnt yknow MURDER EVERYONE, boy howdy this is indulgent, gokudera and takeshi are very chaotic and would murder for tsuna, gratuitous use of the ten year bazooka for exposition, kyoko is a fucking bamf, low key mentally ill characters, this is very gay, tsuna is a good bean who is trying so hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oberon_Weiss/pseuds/Oberon_Weiss
Summary: A young man wakes up, reincarnated in the world of Katekyo Hitman Reborn as the next door neighbor of Nana and Tsuna Sawada. Instead of standing out the man chooses to make his home in those two people's hearts and live a simple life as a bit player in this grand play. It doesn't work, now tangled up in the threads of the Vongola Tenth Generation the man tries to protect what's dear to him. Many many miles away a certain Boss of the Millefiore Famiglia takes notice.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi, OMC/Byakuran, Sasagawa Kyouko/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

When you die you don’t really ask for things like this, well…. I didn’t. Don’t get me wrong I don’t hate this world, growing up I had loved Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Tsuna was always my favorite character. We were so much alike after all. Both timid and cowardly, so very weak hearted yet always wanting to protect those that were dear to them.

And now here I was reborn into that world, I wasn’t a main character and truthfully I’m not even sure if the person I became even existed before I was reborn, or if the world simply carved out a place for me. My name was Asuka Naito, I didn’t mind my name, Asuka was a pretty name and I liked what it’s meaning was, what I didn’t like was everyone deciding that I was girl when I most decidedly _was not._

I had been a transgender man in my first life and while I hated having to transition again, I was not going to live this life as the gender I was not. My parents objected when I started raising a ruckus over my gender identity, of course they did but since they were never home it wasn’t like they could do anything about it. As soon as it looked like I could maybe take care of myself, my parents were off to their jobs overseas. Leaving me with weekly grocery deliveries, money for necessities, and my kind next door neighbor who always dropped in on me to see how I was doing. She would even bring her three years younger than me son to play with me, Tsunayoshi.

Nana Sawada and Tsuna were my next-door neighbors and I won’t exaggerate to say their kindness saved me. My first life…hadn’t been that awful but, I was the youngest child of three a child that had grown with mental illness and other things, ADHD, depression, anxiety, Asperger’s. I had been a tough child to raise and my father had always seemed to gravitate towards my brothers, one who wanted to go into the navy and the other who wanted to go into business. I hadn’t known what I wanted out of life, so perhaps he had been frustrated by it and in the end, I was berated and neglected, always being hurt.

It had gotten worse once I came out as trans, I wasn’t kicked out but anything about transitioning and hormones was vetoed, he talked over me when I tried to explain, leaving me bitter and angry. My death had been an accident, complications due to an infection that I hadn’t known I had until it was too late.

And then here I was, Nana took my gender identity in stride and Tsuna soon followed me around like a duckling calling me Asuka-nii. Then Timeto and Iemitsu happened and shit hit the fan. The tables turned and I wound up being the one to drop in on them, to help Nana through her new brain fog, to help Tsuna sum up the will keep going even though everyone hated him now. I took up Tai Chi both to help me not have a goddamn panic attack over the things happening with Nana and Tsuna, and to help protect Tsuna.

Tsuna called me his older brother so I was going to damn well act like it. I knew I wasn’t perfect that I was carrying some heavy baggage and issues, that once Reborn got here I would become nothing more than a bit player in this show. But even so I cared how could I not? Tsuna and Nana had seen an angry, bitter child, abandoned, and neglected, and had opened themselves to him. Had said to him “even though we’re not related by blood, let’s become a family okay?”

How could I not repay that? Granted as time went on, we became less entangled, Tsuna started middle school and I started high school. I couldn’t fully protect him anymore but, that was okay soon his family members would arrive and Tsuna would get more protectors and learn to protect himself. So, if after all that, Tsuna no longer needed his Asuka-nii, then that was fine…. right?

When I awoke one more morning it was to a strange sense of unease.

 _“Something is going to happen_!” Rattled in my brain, but I couldn’t comprehend what.

Tiredly pushing myself out of bed, I began my morning routine, pitch black hair brushing my upper back and dark eyes, typical Japanese looks. The hair was longer than normal dress code allowed but Namimori High strangely didn’t seem to care about that as long as it was pulled back. Maybe it’s because they didn’t have Hibari Kyoya riding their asses about rules. Binder was pulled on along with my uniform, my testosterone pill was taken and washed down with some juice and toast, and I was out the door to Tsuna’s house to wake him up and drag him to school.

Yawning I let myself into the Sawada household, Nana having given me a spare key years and years ago. She was in the kitchen making breakfast as I called out a greeting. That’s when I saw it, a pamphlet sitting on the table advertising a home tutor.

“Oh, Asuka kun I see you’ve noticed the pamphlet, it’s such a good idea don’t you think?” She said beaming.

I had done my best to help curb Nana’s more…destructive airhead tendencies, despite what people think Tsuna wasn’t the only one Timeto and Iemitsu had fucked up that day. However, it seemed that some things like destiny couldn’t be circumvented.

“Are you sure about this Nana? We both know that Tsuna has been trying much harder now.” I replied.

And it was true, in a way the sealing of Tsuna’s flames had given him something akin to a learning disability and having had one myself in my past life, I had used all the tips and tools that I knew to help him. His grades still weren’t great but now they seemed like that more because of direct sabotage by his teachers and not Tsuna himself.

“Mhmm I know Tsuna’s being working really hard, but exams are coming up and he could probably use that extra push, and don’t worry Asuka I double checked the number to make sure it wasn’t a scam!” Nana smiled.

That was another thing I was able to help with, with me and Tsuna both vetting things Nana was less gullible and prone to falling for scams or tricks.

“Mm, well I’ll be with Tsuna anyways to help him so I guess I might as well see for myself.” I spoke setting the pamphlet down.

Nana gave me another beaming smile and I trudged upstairs to haul my little brother out of his bed. Tsuna of course had some vocal complaints about the tutor once he had come downstairs, but in the face of his mother’s teary eyes and my deadpan stare he had crumbled like a wet napkin.

After escorting Tsuna to his school and making a beeline straight to mine, I settled in for an extremely boring day. It was weird honestly how…. nonchaotic Namimori High was compared to the Hell zone that was Namimori Middle. Probably because Hibari Kyoya wouldn’t step one foot near us, Namimori Middle was his territory so far.

I sat alone as always, my classmates didn’t hate me, but they also didn’t seem to want to be near me either. Though ironically enough, my still somewhat feminine looks, perpetual emotionless stare, and monotone inflection gave rise to the nickname The Ice Prince of Namimori High. God what a fucking nickname, I had heard women, constantly gossiping about me, egging on their friends to ask me out. Well jokes on them, I’m gay.

Finishing up another boring day, I made my way out of the school at a near sprint wanting to meet Tsuna by the gates of his school before any bullies tried to do shit to him. Making it just in time literally to hand one of his frequent bullies their ass, I escorted Tsuna back home. I opened the door to the Sawada household just to have a literal gun pressed to my face and have a high-pitched voice greet.

“Ciaossu.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow uh....I really wasn't expecting this to become this popular, um thanks for all the kudos and hits guys. I do apologize about the wait though, im currently hellishly busy at work and I'm very much time blind so I don't really have an update schedule. I'll try not to take too long on updates but I'm just warning you guys sorry.
> 
> But anyways!!! I hope you guys enjoy the second chapter, it's most just dialogue but I'll get into the plot soon!!

Reborn was fucking small, like I know in the manga and anime it said that Reborn was basically a baby but, god he was short. Giving a slow lazy blink, I could hear Tsuna “hieeeing” in the background which was valid considering I still had a gun pointed at my face.

“Good evening.” I finally replied.

“I am Asuka, next door neighbor of the Sawada’s I’m guessing you are the home tutor for Tsuna?” I said immediately going into polite big brother mode.

I had liked Reborn, he had been one of my favorite characters along with Tsuna but, I didn’t like how his first instinct had been to pull a gun on what could be considered a civilian and the kid he was supposed to tutor. I suppose old hitman reflexes die hard huh.

Reborn slowly lowered the gun but he stared at me with an assessing gaze, I wonder if like Tsuna my eyes changed color if I had flames of dying will, if I did what color would Reborn see?

  


A̸̡̛̦͈̦͉̜̜̺̜͇̩̹̰̦̩̒͆͋͂̚ ̶͎͙̤͉̏š̶̨̥͍͉̜̳̥̩̓̒͆̃͗̋̈́͊͐͌̑i̴̛͔̾̈́̒͒̍̚͝c̶̡͉͕̤̱̟̞͈̦̳͓͂͜k̷̡̛̻̩̩̝̯̳͕̹͎̭͕̖̯̓̿̽̇̇͌̄̅̾͘l̷̥̿̿̅̊͌̌͜ÿ̶̨̢̤͉̤̺͎̗̲̮͖͛͜ͅ ̷̢̺͉͍̖̩͖̯̰̣̅̓͜͜ͅö̸͖͙̠̣̘̬͍͎͍͕̦̪̜̰̆́͝r̸̢̛͕͖̤͖̲̟͉̯̟̄̄̀͘͜a̸͚͓̥̮͙͋̆͐͆̀̈́͛͂n̶̟͚̞̺̪̪̻͉͔̭̐̍̀̊̔̊̚ͅg̶̡̙̘̥̙̮͖̱̞̩̹̠̜̣̪̾͒̇̉̑ẹ̸̬̃͋͐̆ ̴͙̘̭̯͔̈ͅm̸̢͈͚̺͓̖̼͚̝̰̱̮̬̺̼͊̎͂̿ạ̷͉͎͉̪̩̣͛̐͒͒̅̀͘͘ỹ̶͎̘̖̍̊̃̎̃͊̕͠b̸̢̨̨̧̪̘̖̫̺̻͓̯̘̗̽̍͊̉́͌͆̀̂͑̄͐̉̚ę̸̢̨͚͖͖̗̱̪̹͛̄̀?̸̦͓̤̰̩̲̗̼̓͊̈́̓̑͆̄͌̿̊̇̚͜ͅ

  


But well I was flameless, at least to my knowledge. Just a normal civilian high schooler, if I had any kind of aptitude for flames of dying will, it would’ve triggered around Tsuna, him being the protagonist and all. In the end Nana came to interrupt our little standoff, as she bustled to the front and welcomed me and Tsuna inside cheerfully going on about how polite of a guest Reborn had been.

I quietly gathered some snacks and tea for us during the “tutoring session” while watching Reborn march Tsuna up the stairs, like he was going to send him off for an execution. Which well…. was very in character for Reborn.

I arrived just in time to hear Reborn break the news about the mafia and consequently Iemitsu.

“Ah….so Tsuna’s shitbag dad really was up to something shady huh, figures.” I muttered setting the snacks down and coaxing a cup of tea into Tsuna’s flailing hands.

“Why do you call him a shitbag? Your Tsuna’s next door neighbor yes? How do you even know about him?” Reborn spoke, well more like interrogated.

“Asuka-nii isn’t just our neighbor!” Tsuna piped up, calming down slightly, and drinking from the slowly cooling tea.

“Ah, yeah that’s right, mm sorry should’ve clarified, since my deadbeat parents pretty much dumped me in the house next door to rot while they go frolic overseas, Nana…. Mama pretty much adopted me. So, I’m Tsuna’s big brother I guess.” I said candidly, drinking from my own tea.

“As for why I call Iemitsu a shitbag well…. cause he’s a shitbag, doesn’t visit doesn’t call. Hasn’t seen Tsuna since he was a kid….”

H̸̡̛̩͓̙̰̼͙̓̿̑͋̿ę̸̠̜̪͆́̔̈́̀̑̉̏̚ ̸̫͈̞̦̣̜͇̖̖̎̓̊̍̇͊̋̏̎̈͠s̸̲̝̰̙͇̝̝̙̺͕̬̞̗̔́͝e̶̮̾͠ã̴̡̡̬͇̙̞͔̞̼͙̀̐̈̂͒l̴̦͚̜͚͚̹̬̟̾͑̐̉͜͜ͅè̴̢̧͔̭̭̱̦̞̣͇͇͐͋̽͌͐͆͂̐͛̌̿̔ḑ̸͉̣̳̼̜̘̆̏̓̋̓̇̏̓͜͠͠ ̷̝͎̭̄ͅm̴̡̱͖͍̩͖͖̲̭͓͓̍̾̓̑͋ȳ̵̨̳̪̲̠̊̆͠͝ͅ ̸̢̟̜̳̦̯̝̩͇̬̺͓̹̍̑̈́̈̔͊̉̏̍̎͒̃̚ͅb̸̜̣̠̼͖͓͉̮̣̰̺͓̊̈̃͑̓̆̔̍͜͝ͅr̶͎̥͖̩͛̌͋͆̿͆ȍ̸͖͒t̴̛̬̙̲͇̗̖̋̓͐̉͒̓̽̍͋͝͝͝͝ḩ̵̡̛̩̤̥̪̦̭̜̻̈́̂͌̊̇͋̔͜e̴̡̡̨͉̺̻͖͔̫̥̲̻̩͔͆̎̈͗̈́̋̈̉̊͊̂̑́͜͝͝r̸̺͔̲͓͎̘̲̻̱̖̗͂'̶̞͐̆͌͛̽̄̏͌͋s̶̡̛̯͉̲͕̱͆͑͗͘͜ͅ ̴̳͎̘̗̤̽̇̽̍̽̃̈̇̐̌̔̍͜͠f̸̡̭̯̘̫̝͙̖͖̭̗͎̰͌́̌̌͋́̆̽̍l̵͖̫͑̂͐̊̎̔̒̿̇͂͐͝a̸͕͊̈́͑̂͂̊̃̇̕͝͝m̸̳͍̮͙̮̈́͗̔͗ȩ̵̧͎̱͇̭̥͕̤͍̠̗̖̓̊̇̀̐͠ͅs̸̢̖̳̟͈̜̠̰͓̼̲̃͆͂͗̓̐̉̚ ̸͎͗̾̿͋̈́͠h̷̢͙͕͓̝̰̣͌̈́̐̀ĕ̶̱̜̝̜̝̦͚̣̗̹̮͕̉̔̽̀̑̄̀̚͠͠ ̵̧̗͇̣̭̃͘h̶̢̛͇̙̜̫̫̱̙̠͈̾͋̒̄͋̌̔̇̕͝͝û̷͇̟͉̤̪̪̩̀̓̽̈̓͘r̷̯͐̃t̵͙̙͓͚̣̮̪͓͚̠̹̰̎͗̆͑̂̓́̄͝͝ ̷̥̺̰̙̜̥͍͓̥̥͛̄̋͋͗͜m̵̨̡̨͖̬̣̭͓̦͋͂͆̔͝͠ỷ̶̥͙̯̫̱͚̱̈́̒͆͗̐̑̒͊̓̈́̈́̾͘͜ͅ ̸̨͓̹͈̱̖̱̲͎̤͎̞͇͖͑̄̑͆͋̈́̓͜m̸̢̥̰̩̙̗̰̦̝̪͓̖̎́̇͐͐͋͐̎̓̚ǒ̶̪̹̫͕̲̒̂̕͝t̷̫̪̮͍̳̮̱͍̘̤̓͌͛͛͗̋̔͌̑͜ͅh̵̘͙̖̺̞͈̹̲͗e̶̢͕͉̥͇͚͔̍̇̎̀͗̉͜͜ŗ̶̤̮͎̣̙͇̯̦̩̲̝̹̺͙̿͒̉,̷̬̮͎̦̞̈́̓͛̅͋̆̉̈́̓̆̇͝ ̷̤͇̤̭̙̣̩̅͐̿͠m̸̡͙̣̞̾͌̅̓̋̊̽̏̐̚͝͝͝ö̶̫̝̙́̈̽̆̅n̸̛̪̼̼̪͎̞̥̦̊̓͂̄͛͜s̵̳̞͇̑̃t̸̨̩̤̺̘͉͇͙͓͖̦̫̘̋͜e̵̞̰͚̯̜̩͓̭̜̪̻̻̪̝̽̅̒̐̂͘͝ͅr̴͚̬̈́̏͘ ̶̢̨͖̻̞͚̤̦͎̼͓̯̖̖̂̑̏͌̌̈́̐̎͂̓̏̓͝ͅm̴̛̞̮̭̤̬̈́̕͠o̶̢̟̯͉̼̝͒̿̃͑͝n̴̢͖̈́̆̀̉̔̌́̎́̕͝͠s̸͉͈͐̏̌̏̈́͌͗̂̿̂̈́̐̐̚̚t̴̬̩̱̫̬̺̱̠̒͊̄̓̐̈̈́̀̀̍̇̏͘͝e̶̢̙̦̠̙̼̬̳̥͋͗̒͑́͗̽̐͑̿̀̅̀̚̕͜r̸̨̛̳͉͍̲̬͖͇̂͒̇͗̿̂͗̓̃̚͜͝.̴̢̞͖̦̼̪̺̥̰͍͖̻̦͎̄͜ ̸̨̢̬̱̘͍͚̬̦̭̥̻̝͒̊͗̍̉͘̕͜I̵̲͈̫̔̊̎͆'̴̡̧̞̝̟̣̰͉̭͚̞͇̘̜̉͌̒̈́̿l̵̹̘̟̄̔͗͑͒̇͗͂́̉͝͝ _ļ̷̢̡̡̘͖͍͚̞͕̮̰̭͉̹̑̽̀ ̴̨̧̢̹̞͖̜̲͈̺̗̲̤̑͑͗̓̐̌͝_ k̸͓͉͉̪̱̼̝̞͖̇̒̂̔̈́̿͊̀̓́͐̚͜͠ị̵̝̦͎̲̟̥͂̓l̵̢͉̣̦̘͙̤̙̄̿ļ̵̢̯͔̻̰͕̟̟͓͚̯̌͌̏͛͋̔͒͛̈́͂̈́͂͂ ̸̭̏̅h̸̨̠͈͙̻̩̰̪̰̻͙̫͚̭̺͊̈́̒͆͗̊̈́̊̊̇͂͠͝i̴̡̭̳͎̦͕̍͑̀͋m̷̡̡̱͔̱̻̑͜͠ͅͅ ̵̢̻͙̻͕̰̮̳̱͆̅̋̈́̕͜ǫ̷̨̣̱̲̦̝̝̞̟̺̱̞̰̦̎n̷̛͙̥̥̹͋͂̂͊̎̀͐͒̈́̋͑͝e̴̡̢̗̠̠͎̥̳̙̙̰̠͂͗͋̂͜͠ͅ ̴͇͈̓͂̔̈̃̑͌̈̒͘͜͜ͅd̵̢̢̗͍̟̋̌̉̏â̸͖̹͈̠͈̮̅̏͑̎̃͆̋͐́̃͌́̒͝ỳ̵̨̡̨̛̘̲̣͇̣̜̻̪͚͇̩̓ͅ. I̶̡̱̰͖̯̪̽̊̊͝'̵̨̡̧̛̙̯͕̣̦̟̩̻̣̑̍̅͂͝l̵̩̬̣̩̞̥̉̐͂̈̋͑̐̇͝͝l̶̨̨͈̳̤̩͂̋̋̾̋̕̚͝ ̶͈͇̩̏̓̓͑͑͌̀̕l̴̢̨̛̩̺̦̳̬̟̟̭̂̽͗͗̈́͋̀͘̚ͅe̸̠̰͕͇̰͉̩̪̒̿̌̽͒̑͝t̶̠͈̲̬̭̜͕̖̗̠̠̺̖͑͛̓̐͜͠͠ͅ ̸̧͉̈́ḣ̴̬͙͈͙̙͕̲͎͌̊̑̓̓̈́̀͜͝i̸̹̲͚̬̗̝̝̻͒̅̌͊̉̽̃̊͊̃̏͘͜ͅm̶̭̟̜̗̓̋̒̊͋̚̚͝ ̴̲͈̥̞͈̜̦̲̘͉̠̘͌͝f̷̢̡̲̬̘̥̼̬͔̝̞̟̩́̽̄̿̉͌̂̐͗̃̏͘̚ę̶̛̦̤̖̲̱͕͕̟̓̍̆̒̐̈́͗̒̾̑ͅe̷̛͔̼̘̤̯͈͇͔̫͑̔͐͜͝ḽ̶̹̎̐͐̇͌͊̊̃ ̴̘̻̟̘͂e̴̦̥̦͙̘̟͈͍͓̻̲͇̻̙̽̍̈́̎̈̎̓̕v̷̡̼̲̬̦͓̅̓̊̓̄̿͊́͗̇͠ͅe̵͍̝̘̻͎̞̟͔̖̘̟̺̞͔͆̆͊̅͋̒̒̔̇́͛͆̔͠r̷͓͔͕͔̝̤̯̙̜̠̆̇͑̑̅̽̃̀̈̂͜y̷̨̧̠͓̲̫̭̒̍̔̽͑́̋͝͝ ̷̢͖̮͖̬̼̲͎̫̲͗̽͋̍̏͂̓̒̽̒̔͘͘͝ͅͅọ̶̗̣̪̲̤͒̒͊̂̓̄̃͗͒̈́͜͝u̴̮͈̖͍̪̘̰̜̜͖͈̙̣͙̹̍̄̒͐n̶̳̗̰̮̪̣̳͚͇͙̠̹̋̈́̒͛̚͝c̴̡̗̰͕̦͓̗̗̟̱̅̎͆̈́͘͘̕è̸̪̦̗̤̙̰̬̱͚̗̳̐̽͋̾͂̊̑͊̑̄̓ ̸̢̢̙̟͌̑͛̌̀̌o̵̯͆f̵̢̢̮͍̳͇͋̓̒̊͒́͐̆̍̀̊͜͝ ̸̢̇̆m̵͍͔̄̄̏̇̒̅̋̎̽ŷ̷̞̺̊̽͋ ̷̢͎͓͙͓͉̹̰͔̝̍͌̋̚ _r̸͕͙̗͔̰̪͎̺̒͑͌̊̂̉̂́͌ͅa̸̧̝͙͍̩̙̦̦͎̠̮͍̋͑̏̈́͑͆̃͒̑g̷͖͋̐͛ȩ̵̛͖̼͇̇̉͐_

I grunted and shook my head, warding off a sudden light dizziness.

“But yeah figured he was up to something shady, but the mafia of all things?” I muttered.

Reborn hmmed but his gaze on me was sharp. I of course wasn’t going to tell him shit, me saying that “oh hey I’m from a world where you guys weren’t real so that’s why I’m not freaking out about this?” That’d get me shot.

However, the fact that Reborn wasn’t taking any pains to hide the whole mafia heir thing from me was strange, if I remembered correctly they had hid it from Nana, or at least had tried so what made me different?

Was it because I had shown loyalty to Tsuna and was flameless? That he didn’t think I was a threat and instead a bodyguard for Tsuna? Or was it the fact that I seemed too “perceptive” and he didn’t think it was worth it, hiding it from me.

Reborn had always been an enigma and was one now more than ever.

I took another sip of my tea, watching as Tsuna became slightly more hysterical as Reborn went on, which despite Reborn’s current expression of disdain, was valid. Tsuna had been raised as a civilian after all and Iemitsu, garbage dad that he was hadn’t done anything.

Letting out a quiet sigh, I reached over and bodily picked up my flailing baby brother and dumped him into my lap, resting my chin on his fluffy brown hair and let Tsuna breathe with me slowly calming down.

“Tsuna.” I begin, slowly rocking side to side, Tsuna rocking with me.

“I know you’re scared but, you can’t shut your eyes and ears to the truth, Iemitsu got you into this mess and it’s a scary convoluted mess but, you were chosen for a reason. You aren’t going to be in this alone you know? You got the world’s greatest hitman to mentor you and I know you’ll get friends and companions along the way.” I murmured into his hair still rocking side to side.

Reborn’s expression turned strange as I talked and a part of me wondered what he was thinking about to have such a face.

“You’re going to be the heir, right? If the mafia is so scary to you then change it, make it into something that can help people, you got a good heart and good instincts so I know you’ll be able to do it.”

“And you’ll be with me Asuka nii?” I heard Tsuna timidly ask.

“…. I definitely will be Tsuna, I can’t leave my baby brother, alone right? What if he trips down the stairs to an important mafia meeting?” I joked.

I lied.

Of course, I lied, Tsuna wouldn’t need me once he finally became heir, he would have his guardians and Nana, and Kyoko. I wasn’t meant to be in this world, of course I wasn’t gonna kill myself or anything morbid like that. I’d just fade away into the background, be a normal civilian, go to a normal college and live a normal life. I wasn’t a protagonist of this world and I never would be.

And that was fine.

Really it was fine.

…For a moment I thought I heard sad mocking laughter in a voice that sounded suspiciously like mine.

But that moment was broken when I felt Tsuna raise his head, I simply stared and mirrored in my expression was Reborn’s, both of us in a state of mild shock. Because coming from Tsuna’s forehead was a gentle amber flame and a determined expression.

“Alright I’ll do it.” Tsuna stated.

“I’ll do my best to become the best heir of Vongola, and I’ll do it with my dying will!”


End file.
